


It's you & me, that's my whole world

by Etoile_Filante



Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Fairgame's typical amount of flirting, Fluff, Game Night, M/M, Supportive Ruby Rose, Supportive Yang Xiao Long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoile_Filante/pseuds/Etoile_Filante
Summary: Fairgame Week 2020, day 7 : Free date (very very late)Qrow and Clover had decided to hide their relationship when they first got togehter, but now, Qrow wants to tell his nieces. However, it turns out everyone already knows they're dating.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665862
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	It's you & me, that's my whole world

**Author's Note:**

> H-hi?  
> Yeah no one cares but basically this was due last week, I'm sorry. Between New Horizons, exams, homework and quarantine-stress, I've had a hard time focusing on this. Especially since I originally had no idea.
> 
> This fic is unrelated to all my others from Fairgame week and isn't part of the main timeline.  
> Please keep in mind that English is not my mother-tongue. I hope you enjoy!

It was Qrow’s request, to keep it hidden. The kids were already too worried about him as it was, no need to add the potential threat of their parental figure suffering from heartbreak to the pile. Besides, he loved them and had been sharing their daily lives for a while now and, selfishly, he wanted something to be just for him. At least for a while.

A part of him felt guilty, of course. Clover and him had been dating for almost a month now, and he still had yet to tell his girls about it. He just wasn’t sure he could handle Ruby’s enthusiasm and Yang’s crude jokes. Not to mention the shovel talk Clover was sure to get at some point. But right now, waking up wrapped in Clover’s strong arms, his lover’s body keeping him warm in the cold Atlas, he couldn’t bring himself to focus on any negative feeling.

Slowly, he grabbed Clover’s hand that rested on his stomach and intertwined their fingers to let the other man know that he was awake. Instantly, Qrow felt lips on the back of his shoulders.

“Good morning, my love.”

Qrow was glad that he was turning his back to his boyfriend - _boyfriend_ , that sounded so childish- as he could feel his face getting hotter. Cuddles, pet names and just relationships in general were things that weren’t meant for him, that he shouldn’t get. His very existence was bad luck. For all that he knew, the ceiling could fall down and kill them both without a warning. He should go. He should leave. He should run and never turn back. But here’s the thing.

He didn’t want to.

“Hey,” said Clover, nudging him with this head. “What you’re thinking about?”

“Us.” Answered Qrow, not having enough energy for a little white lie.

“Happy thoughts, I hope.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it, Lucky Charm.”

Feeling a sudden burst of energy, Qrow sat down abruptly, kissed a startled Clover on the lips and went to put his clothes back on.

“Leaving already, pretty bird?”

Turning around, Qrow took one look at his lover who was propped on his elbow, his expensive sheets covering the lower part of his body but leaving his naked torso open for view. _“And what a view”, thought Qrow._

“I have to go back to my room before the kids wake up.”

“Qrow, it’s 6am. You know your kids won’t be up for another two hours.” Smiled Clover.

Qrow mumbled his usual “not my kids” under his breath like every time, fully aware he wasn’t fooling anyone, not even himself.

“You know,” Clover started. “The best way to avoid having to leave in the morning would be to just tell them.”

“You don’t know Yang and Nora. I would never hear the end of it. Not to mention Ice Queen would throw even more shady comments my way and I can live without that, thank you very much.”

Making his way to the door, Qrow heard the bed creak and suddenly, he found himself in Clover’s warm embrace, the other man’s head buried in his shoulder. Almost on instinct, Qrow threw his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being hugged by his lover’s strong arms.

Turning him around and dropping one finale kiss on his lips, Clover whispered,

“I won’t ever force you to do anything. But please think about it.”

Qrow sighed. “I promised.”

And he left.

🍀🍀🍀🍀

The day that followed was as uneventful as one could be. The kids were still running around, practicing new attacks under the careful eye of the Ace Operative, Winter Schnee and Qrow. Oscar was getting better and better. And while all of them were really good, Qrow couldn’t help but notice Ruby and Yang seemed… distracted. Qrow had trained Ruby for the majority of her life and he recognized Taiyang’s fighting style in his eldest daughter. If Qrow has been anyone else, it wouldn’t have noticed something was off. But to him, a reputed Huntsman, former teacher and proud Uncle, it was impossible not to notice.

He waited the end of the training session and went to Ruby whose eyes doubled in size when she noticed he was walking towards her. 

“UNCLE QROOOOOOOOW! DID YOU SEE THAT COOL MOVE I PULLED TOWARDS THE END?? CRESCENT ROSE HAS BEEN EVEN MORE FUN TO WEILD SINCE PIETRO GOT TO LOOK AT IT! DID YOU SEE? DID YOU SEE?!”

“I did.” Smiled Qrow, patting his niece’s head. He lowered his voice. “But I also noticed something seemed weird about you and Yang’s postures today. Everything alright?”

“Huuuh yeah! A bit tired. Weiss snores.”

“I DO NOT.” Screamed the heiress, turning around with a scandalized face.

“Heheh sorry! She does.” Whispered Ruby. “Actually, Yang and I have been talking about having a game night, just the three of us! Like back in the days?”

While she was smiling widely at him, Qrow knew her enough to see the hesitation in her eyes. He internally cursed himself for having become so distant with his two nieces.

“Sounds great, kiddo! Come to my room at 7, we’ll order pizza if you manage to not be late.”

“THANK YOU UNCLE QROW I’LL BE RIGHT ON TIME AND I WANT EXTRA MUSHROOMS ON MY PIZZA.” 

And on that, she turned into rose petals and vanished.

🍀🍀🍀🍀

“ _Total Annihilation._ ”

“GO TO HELL YOU OLD MAN!"

“Come on, Yang.” Laughed Qrow, not even bothering to try and hide his glee at having beaten his niece for the 4th game in a row. “Is that a way to talk to your dear Uncle?”

“YOU’RE NO FAMILY OF MINE, I DON’T KNOW YOU. ISN’T YOUR FREAKING SEMBLANCE MISFORTUNE? HOW DO YOU KEEP WINNING?!”

“Practice, Firecracker, practice. I’m glad you’re keeping up the good world with your real-life fighting skills because your game skills took a nasty blow.”

Sitting on the table, Ruby snickered, mouth full of pizza. Her uncle always said that winning against Ruby was no fun, she would just happily do another round. Losing against Yang however was, according to him, very satisfying. “She’s got her dad’s temper and Brothers know how much I loved messing with Tai”.

“Oh sure!” exclaimed Yang. “But at least we’re still training. Recently you’ve been spending more time with Captain Ebi than Harbinger.”

Qrow didn’t have to look at her to guess that she was probably grinning at him, very proud of what she had just said. 

“I’ve been using Harbinger longer than you’ve been using Ember Celica. I think I’m entitled to a break.

“And that break includes flirting, somehow.”

“Yang…”

“Yeah Yang, let it go!” said Ruby, finishing her 6th part of pizza. “If Uncle Qrow wants a boyfriend then we should be supportive and not shame him!”

“I don’t wan-“

Qrow stopped himself and thought about his conversation with Clover this morning. Should he tell the girls? He had a good relationship with them, slowing gaining their trust and respect again. Yes. Yes, he was going to tell them.

“Hum actually, can I talk to you girls? Adults to adults?” he asked, scratching the back of his head.

“Sure!” said Ruby, jumping off the table to sit on the couch, next to her Uncle. Yang sat criss-crossed in front of him and watched him with a smile that did very little to ease his anxiety.

“I’m trusting you with this, okay?”

Qrow instantly regretted his words as he caught the look of concern that passed between his nieces. He also saw the way Yang briefly glanced at his waist, where he used to keep his flask.

“I’m not drinking. I promise. I don’t even have my flask, Yang.”

“Okay.” Smiled the blond girl, relaxing her posture. “So tell us the real stuff, then.”

He almost prayed the brothers for a mild and calm reaction. Only he was with his nieces, not even the gods could do anything about his girls’ enthusiasm. Finally, Qrow took a deep breath and said.

“Clover and I have been dating for a month.”

A silence ; Qrow biting his lower lip ; Yang and Ruby looking at each other. And then Ruby laughed. And Yang did too.

“What are you brats laughing at?” shouted Qrow, trying really hard to hide his embarrassment and worry. He had been preparing himself for a whole bunch of reactions. Laughter was not one of them.

“Come on, Uncle Qrow!” laughed Ruby, holding her stomach. “We already know that. Just say what you wanted to say.”

Looking back and forth at his girls, Qrow felt himself becoming dangerously white. He searched their faces, looking for even the slightest surprise but couldn’t find any.

“H-How do you know that?!”

“Qrow,” chuckled Yang. “Everyone knows you and Clover are dating. Was it supposed to be a secret? You’re not very subtle with the heart eyes.”

They laughed again when they saw Qrow burying his face in his hands, now doing his very best to avoid eye contact.

“Who knows? You said “everyone”, does that mean…”

“Team RWBY, Team JNR and Oscar, Winter and Ironwood according to Weiss and probably the Ace-Ops.” Ruby counted using her fingers. “Oh, I also told Penny when she asked why your body heat is so high when you stand next to Clover!”

“Fantastic. Yang, do me a favour and knock me out. Make sure I don’t wake up before the next century.”

“Absolutely not.” Laughed Yang. “I’m having way too much fun with this, Nora and I have several bets about how things work in this relationship, I still have yet to tell Dad and when I spend the next following weeks teasing you, I want you to be awake for it! Blake convinced me to cut you some slack for the first month but now that you’re comfortable enough to actually tell us, I see no reason to restrain myself!”

Qrow looked at his niece who was wearing her best mischievous smile. She looked a lot like Raven but her smile was undeniably Tai. He then looked at Ruby who was a perfect copy of her mother but with her father’s undying energy. He loved them to death.

He just wished they would stop laughing at him.

🍀🍀🍀🍀

On his way to Jimmy’ office ( _“General Ironwood”_ said Clover’s voice in his head), Qrow didn’t know what he was expecting. The evening with the girls had been fun and while Ruby promised to try and keep Yang’s behaviour in check, Qrow had no doubt that the teasing wasn’t just quite over yet. At least they seemed happy for him.

He knocked on the General’s door but didn’t bother to wait for an answer, instead pushing the heavy doors and letting himself in. Sitting at his desk, James raised his head from the tall stack of paper in front of him and sighed. 

“I guess it would be useless to remind you that you can’t enter the General’s office without permission, Qrow. Even if you knocked.”

“Relax Jimmy. Although it looks like you’ve been doing just that.” Smiled Qrow, eyeing the glass of scotch on the man’s desk.

“It’s past-midnight, I wasn’t expecting anyone. I’ll put that away”

“No need, I’m a big boy. And I won’t be staying long, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

That made the General put down his pen. He pushed the stack of paper aside and folded his hands under his chin, giving the Huntsman in front of him his full attention.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes yes. This is about…huh… this is about Clover.”

Qrow saw James frowning, looking at him up and down and hoped once again that the girls had been wrong and that Ironwood

“Qrow, I’ve got some…doubts about you dating my best soldier but I’ve allowed it. However, if it’s dating advice you seek, please get out.”

Ah shit.

“So you do know…”

“You two were trying to hide?” asked James. And Qrow did his best to hide his offense at the man’s look of complete disbelief. “In any case yes, I do know. So does Specialist Schnee. As I just mentioned, we didn’t know it was supposed to be a secret. You two haven’t exactly been discreet and I’ve known you for years.”

“Great. Just great.”

🍀🍀🍀🍀

That night when Clover opened his door, he expected to see his lover’s face and be quickly pushed aside so Qrow could get in the room without anyone seeing him. What he was not expecting was Qrow standing in the hallway with Harbinger and a huge bag that was given to him once he had settled into his new room at the Academy.

“What are you doing, pretty bird?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be smart? I’m moving in.” said Qrow, pushing past Clover to let himself in, his face devoid of any emotion. “The whole fucking continent knows we’re dating so I might as well skip the next morning escapes.”

Clover closed the door and watched in confusion as Qrow threw his belongings on the floor and threw himself on the bed, his right arm covering his face. He stepped closer, picked up Harbinger to prop it on the wall next to Kingfisher and sat down. 

“What was that about everyone knowing we’re dating?” he asked, his finger stroking Qrow’s nest of hair.

“Spent the evening with my girls and decided to tell them about us. Turns out everyone already knows.”

“Oh.”

Clover bit his lower lip in worry. He had no problem with people knowing, he was proud of Qrow. But he wished his boyfriend felt the same. His self-esteem issue and the constant voice in the back of his head telling him Clover deserved better didn’t make it easy to open up.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah yeah, it’s fine Lucky Charm. I just really want to sleep. I’ve been on way too many emotional rollercoasters for today.”

“Okay.” Smiled Clover, kissing Qrow’s forehead. “At least go get properly ready for bed, I’ll be right there.”

As soon as Qrow disappeared in the bathroom, Clover sent a quick message to the groupchat he shared with the other Ace Ops.

_Captain C.EBI – 00:28am  
I’ve heard that you are all aware of my relationship with Qrow. Tease me all you want but as soon as you make him uncomfortable, I’ll make you to prepare you a training schedule you’ll never recover from. _

Soon enough his scroll sent him a notification that Elm had responded, no doubt making good use of Clover’s permission for them to tease him already. But at that moment, Qrow stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing his eye and wearing one of Clover’s pyjamas. 

And for the first time in a long time, Clover thought that maybe some things were more important than work.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this thing took me a week... yeah.  
> But now I have a couple ideas I actually have inspiration for. So for worst or for better, expect to hear from me again!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
